


Ticking Down

by sidhe_faerie



Series: The Golden Kingdom (Camelot Drabbles Series 3) [51]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:10:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3686568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Merlin thinks the spell is about to end.<br/>-<br/><b>Prompt:</b>153 Unwinding</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ticking Down

**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Title:** Ticking Down  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/s:** Merlin/Morgana, Arthur/Gwen  
**Character/s:** Hunith, Gaius  
**Summary:** Merlin thinks the spell is about to end.  
**Warnings:** Possible character death  
**Word Count:** 640  
**Prompt:** 153 Unwinding

 

**Ticking Down**

Merlin and Gwen left the special care unit where Merlin's little girl was being cared for. They put the paper gowns into the trash bin and found a bench to sit down and talk.

“What are you doing here? Is something wrong?” Merlin asked.

“Adara had her baby. It’s a little boy. Thomas Arthur. She’s resting. Elyan is with her.” Gwen said. “I was looking in on him and I saw you go in to visit your daughter. I thought I would say hello and see how you are doing.”

Merlin nodded. “I'm hanging in. Gwen, I need to tell you something.”

“What is it?” Gwen asked. “Is it Morgana? Has there been a change in her condition?”

“No. But I think it’s related.” Merlin said. “The spell I cast all those centuries ago is playing out. It’s like winding a clock. Once it starts moving it unwinds until it stops. It started unwinding when we found you in this life. You were the key that started it all.”

“So the spell is unwinding like a clock over time? What will happen when it stops? Will we lose our memories of Camelot? Will Arthur still be King?” Gwen worried.

“Arthur will still be King. I'm sure of that. That was never part of the spell. It was always his destiny to be King.” Merlin said. “It’s everything else that's unclear. I just don't know what will happen.”

Gwen patted Merlin's hand. “We will be fine. All of us will be fine whatever happens. How's Morgana?”

Merlin shook his head and tears were in his eyes when he looked at Gwen. “Everyone keeps telling me that she will wake up but I know she won't. I can't even feel her magick now.”

“If you need anything, Merlin, all you have to do is ask.” Gwen said. “Arthur and I will help anyway we can.”

“I can't save her with my magick just like I couldn't save you that horrible day that I cast the spell.” Merlin said. “I just feel so useless.”

“I’m sure the doctors are doing everything they can for Morgana.” Gwen gave him a hug. “No one could have saved me from what the Saxons did to me. Not even you.”

“I know that now but not back then. I was so guilty for so long.” Merlin said. “I just have this feeling that something is about to happen and I won't be able to stop it. None of us will.”

“You mean Morgana?” Gwen said softly.

“What if she is the end of the spell in this life like you were the beginning?” Merlin wiped the tears from his face. “I never specified what the end would be but I feel like Morgana is connected somehow.”

Hunith came around the corner. “Merlin, you had better come. The doctor says Morgana is getting weaker.”

Merlin looked at Gwen then stood up. “Thank for the talk, Gwen.”

“Do you need me to come with you?” Gwen asked.

Merlin nodded with fresh tears in his eyes. He and Gwen followed Hunith down to the floor where Morgana was.

Gaius met them at the door. “Merlin I'm sorry. She only has a short time.”

Merlin went in to Morgana's Room.

Gwen looked at Gaius and asked. “Is there any hope?”

“I’m afraid not. She lost too much blood this time.” Gaius sat down on the bench by the door. “She shouldn’t have gotten pregnant again. The doctor told her it was dangerous. It’s in her chart.”

Hunith sat next to him. “She is as stubborn as he is.”

“Lot of good that is doing both of them right now.” Gaius said.

“I had better call Arthur.” Gwen pulled her mobile out of her pocket.

“I already have.” Gaius said. “He is on his way. I hope he gets here in time.”    


End file.
